imperial_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Bureaucrat Background rules
Bureaucrat Background Characters from the bureaucrat background are members of the large body of the Imperial Celestial Bureaucracy, created to make sure the empire is run properly and protect the Celestial Order. Bureaucrats are more intellectual than other backgrounds, usually mixing Lores, Perform and Social skills to great effectiveness, excelling in the courts, courtisan houses and negotiation table. All Bureaucrats have the Bureaucrat Honor type and cannot substitute it at creation for other types, and Bureaucrats cannot turn Ronin without first losing their Bureaucratic title. Bureaucrats can be from any walk of life in the Empire, from peasant to Sons of Heaven, as the only requirement to join this honored group is to pass the Imperial Standardized Bureaucratic Exam (ISBE), and as such, many members of this Path can have a drastically different outlook on life than other characters. Bureaucrats are not primarily fighters, and as such do not have access to Weapon Packages. Bureaucrats have to train in each weapon individually, with most Bureaucrats favouring the Club as their weapon of choice, as it "doesn't shed blood". If they are skilled in the use of a weapon from the creation of the character, that weapon can be a Weapon Focus if you take the "Fighting Aristocrat" advantage for 3 points, meaning your character would get +1k1 to damage when spending a Void point to enhance the damage of that specific weapon. Bureaucrats can purchase Weapon Emphasis to learn mastery abilities as normal, but cannot learn Special Techniques or Kata with these weapons. Bureaucratic backgrounds are built around the appartenance of your character to a specific Ministry, or imperial bureaucratic body. You can customize your character background as you see fit, as usual. The Ministries 'Ministry of Coins :' Also known as the Office of Economy or the Bureau of Wealth, the Ministry of Coins manages the Imperial taxes and how it is spent, making their members very skilled at controlling money and trade. 'Ministry of Foreign Affairs :' Dealing with foreign officials, from diplomats to mercenaries, along with smoothing things between members of the ruling noble families is the speciality of this branch of the Imperial Bureaucracy. 'Ministry of Internal Affairs : ' Managing the Magistrates and especially the Secret Police, this bureaucratic office has specialists in many domains, but mostly in matters of law, investigation and political repression. 'Ministry of Historical Accuracy :' Also known as the Ministry of Education and Learning, members of this bureaucratic order are specialists in both learning new things and passing it on to others. 'Ministry of Astrology : ' An office split in two, the Ministry of Astrology deals with both religious matters and scientific matters, which tears many of its members apart. It is quite possible that this bureaucratic order will be split in a near future. 'Ministry of Information : ' Sometimes also called the Ministry of Disinformation by those with sharp tongues and enough friends to not end up in jail, this bureaucratic order deals with the control of the media, managing family lines of the important families of the Empire and other, less reputable actions. 'Ministry of Parks, Riverways and Recreation :' The bureaucratic order in charge of maintaining roads, waterways and other important infrastructure of the Empire, even though they are often not regaraded as important members of the Celestial Bureaucracy when compared to some of their other collegues. 'Ministry of Crafts : ' A more active part of the bureaucracy, this bureaucratic order deals with both trade and production of goods throughout the Empire, making sure only the highest quality goods are produced and delivered. 'Ministry of Lower Affairs : ' The peasants and merchants of the Empire are an essential part of the Empire, even though most of the Warrior Caste and Sons of Heaven dislike having to deal with them. This bureaucratic order makes sure this distaste doesn't cause the lower classes to cause any issues. Ministry of Imperial Affairs : ''' The Imperial Family and the Sons of Heaven are the keystone to the entire Empire, and to make sure their affairs are in order, this bureaucratic order takes care of everything. Really. Everything. Ministry of Communications : ''' The only way for the Empire to stay in one piece is with rapid and steady communication from its furthest reaches to its inner core, and it is the role of the Ministry of Communication to make sure things are smooth in that regards. Special Assignments Special assignments are specialized branches of a ministry which teaches some different skills and techniques to those that start working for them. Category:L5R Rule conversion Category:Ruleset Category:Bureaucrat